


Hiding

by Wanted (Firefox)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Wanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is unsure if the right thing to do is what she should do. - Repost from 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Draco, Hermione, Ron  
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter. I'm only borrowing and will return them at the end of this little fiasco. The song belongs to Rihanna I was just inspired by it.  
> Word count: 985  
> Author's Note: Just a short that's been in my head for a bit. Figured I'd get it out of my system. The song was the original inspiration for this story. And I made up Draco's middle name cause I don't know if he had one in the book lexicon didn't say. Not compatible with HBP.

> I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
> And it kills him inside  
> To know that I am happy with some other guy  
> I can see him dying
> 
> I don't wanna do this anymore  
> I don't wanna be the reason why  
> Everytime I walk out the door  
> I see him die a little more inside  
> I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
> I don't wanna take away his life  
> I don't wanna be...  
> A murderer
> 
> I don't wanna do this anymore  
> I don't wanna be the reason why  
> And everytime I walk out the door  
> I see him die a little more inside  
> And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
> I don't wanna take away his life  
> I don't wanna be...
> 
> Rihanna- Unfaithful

"Did you tell him?" were the first words out of Draco mouth when they met that night.

"No, no I didn't," Hermione said not looking up at him.

"Where does he think you are?" Draco asked.

"Library," was her response.

"You can't do this too him," Draco said lifting her chin so she looked at him.

"You act like you care about his feelings?" Hermione snapped jerking back from him.

"Why wont you just tell him, tell him that its over, that you don't love him, that you cant do this anymore," Draco said taking her arm into his hand.

"I cant, damnit Draco I CANT," she yelled whipping away furiously glaring harshly at him.

"Why? Why cant you just end it," Draco asked meeting her glare with one his own.

"It'd destroy him," Hermione said softly.

"And this isn't? Sneaking around behind his back isn't. You act like he doesn't KNOW," Draco yelled the last word.

"He doesn't know, if he knew he would have confronted me about it a long time ago, Ron maybe many things but subtle and patience aren't on that list," Hermione snapped still glaring.

"Oh please, firstly you're the worst liar on the planet, and secondly the Weasel isn't as stupid as you think, he knows,"

"I don't think he's stupid, Ron's one of the most determined, smartest and bravest people I know," Hermione said.

"Then treat him like one and stop lying to him," Draco retorted.

" I cant, it'd destroy him and our…" Hermione trailed off trying to think of the word for what she and Ron were.

"You were friends once, and friends don't lie to each other," Draco said his tone softer.

"Oh you act like you know anything about friendship, you've never had a friend in your whole life that you didn't buy or bully," Hermione snapped getting defensive.

"You have to tell him Hermione, either you tell him or I will," Draco said ignoring her pervious statement.

"Why do you care so much? " Hermione said mood suddenly changing.

At first Draco said nothing simply looked at her. He tried to come up with a response that would make sense to her and to himself without telling her everything but in the end he decided that the truth may be the only thing that would get her to break it off with the Weasel.

"Maybe because I want to be able to hold your hand in public, I want to be able to simply look at you without someone thinking that I'm scheming against you, I want to be able to sit next to you in class and not have the whole school a buzz with rumors," he paused before continuing, "Maybe I'm tired of seeing the Weasel touch you whenever he wants, kiss because he can, whisper in your ear, hold your hand in public. Maybe I'm tired of hiding how much I love you," he finished softly looking directly into Hermione's russet colored eyes.

"Oh Draco," was all Hermione could think to say as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please Hermione, tell him, for me," Draco pleaded.

"I will, I swear first thing tomorrow morning," Hermione promised.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger," Draco whispered softly into her hair.

"And I love you Draco Octavian Malfoy," she said into his chest.

"Ron we need to talk," Hermione said to Ron when he came down the stairs from the boys dormitory.

"Sure 'Mione, what about?" Ron asked as Hermione stood.

"Not here, some place more private," Hermione said as she slipped out of the portrait hole with Ron right behind her,

Quickly and quietly they made their way to an empty class room. Hermione quickly put up a silencing spell before turning to face Ron.

"So what's up, why the silencing spell?" Ron asked.

"Ron I can't do this anymore," the words spilled out of her mouth before she could think to stop them. She told him how she did love him just not as more than a friend, that she's cheated (though not with whom she cheated), that she loved that person and wished that he'd forgive her.

For a moment Ron just stood there looking at Hermione. His eyes were wide and fist clenched. He wasn't looking at her instead glaring hard at something past her as if he wasn't seeing her.

"Please don't hate me," Hermione begged tears welling up in her eyes.

"I knew, I've known for months now, I wished it weren't true that I was mistaken that I was wrong," Ron said quietly still glaring at something past Hermione not being able to met her gaze.

"How?" Hermione asked looking at the floor.

"Your not the best liar Hermione, sure you spend a lot of time in the library but no one goes to the library at ten o clock, its closed," he replied.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked still not looking at him.

"It seems like forever now that I think back," Ron moving his gaze from the back wall to Hermione.

"Do you hate me?" Hermione asked gaze slowly moving up from the floor.

"No," was all he said.

"Do you want to know who he is?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No, but I want…have to know, do you love him? Is he good to you? Are you happy with him?" Ron asked.

"Oh God yes, I love him so much, he makes me so happy," Hermione said without thought.

"Then that's all I need," Ron said.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you Ron," Hermione apologized.

"Its ok 'Mione, it's okay," Ron said softly, "Now come on before we miss breakfast."

Walking into the Great Hall Hermione took her seat across from Ron and looked around for a certain blond head. Finding him and catching his gaze she smiled at him. No more hiding anymore.

Fin


End file.
